The present invention relates to a network and signals on the network. In particular, the present invention relates to detecting noise within an operating frequency of a communication network.
In a typical industrial plant, a distributed control system (DCS) is used to control many of the industrial processes performed at the plant. Typically, the plant has a centralized control room having a computer system with user input/output (I/O), disc I/O, and other peripherals as are known in the computing art. Coupled to the computing system are a controller and a process I/O subsystem.
The process I/O subsystem includes I/O ports which are connected to various field devices throughout the plant. Field devices include various types of analytical equipment, silicon pressure sensors, capacitive pressure sensors, resistive temperature detectors, thermocouples, strain gauges, limit switches, on/off switches, flow transmitters, pressure transmitters, capacitance level switches, weigh scales, transducers, valve positioners, valve controllers, actuators, solenoids, and indicator lights. The term “field device” encompasses these devices, as well as any other device that performs a function in a distributed control system.
Fieldbus is a multi-drop serial digital two-way communications protocol intended for connecting field instruments and other process devices such as monitoring and simulation units in distributed control systems. Fieldbus allows enhanced digital communication over previous process control loop methods while maintaining the ability to power process devices coupled to the Fieldbus loop and while meeting intrinsic safety requirements.
Two reasonably standardized industrial Fieldbus protocols are Foundation Fieldbus and Profibus. The physical layer of the Fieldbus protocols are defined by Instrument Society of America (ISA) standard ANSI/ISA-50.02-1992, and its draft two extension dated 1995. The Fieldbus protocol defines two subprotocols. An H1 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 31.25 kilobits per second (Kbps) and provides power to field devices coupled to the network. The H1 physical layer subprotocol is defined in Clause 11 of Part 2 of the ISA standard, approved in September 1992. An H2 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 2.5 megabits per second (Mbps), does not provide power to field devices connected to the network, and is provided with redundant transmission media.
Fieldbus networks are often used in association with large motors, process equipment and factory equipment. Sometimes, the start-up of a motor or equipment causes a burst of noise within the operating frequency of the communication medium. This burst of noise may cause corrupted messages and, in extreme cases, may result in a loss of communication with the network device.